Creation (The Primordials)
Creation, Reality, or the Omniverse, is the totality of all that exists and includes countless alternate realities which range from extremely similar to radically different from others. Most realms and species in creation were created by God, Pagan, Death, or Oberon. It is considered be the antithesis of The Nothing by those who know of its existence. It is possible for certain entities to "leave" the Creation and enter a void-space, said void-space is technically still part of Creation, just removed from all other points of it. There are several rules that govern reality, created by the Primordial Beings, which are collectively referred to as the Natural Order, a series of guidelines that form a balance throughout reality and prevent massive amounts of destruction from occurring. This rule set is something every universe has to abide by, even ones not made by the Primordial Beings. According to the Primordial Beings, they themselves, Archangels, Horsemen, and other entities on that level do not have counterparts in alternate universes: They are multiversal singularities. Realms * [[Heaven|'Heaven']]: Created by God as His realm and the final resting place of saved souls and inhabited by angels, currently ruled by Pagan; major dimensional weak point is located in Orlando, Florida. * [[Pandemonium|'Pandemonium']]: Created by Pagan for his children, splintered by Chaos; does not have any dimensional weak points, has no ruler. Named Pandemonium after being devastated by Chaos. ** Pantheon Realms: Caused by Chaos splintering the realm that came to be known as Pandemonium, inhabited by the corrupted Nephesh; major dimensional weak points are unique to each Pantheon's Realm. * [[Avalon|'Avalon']]: Created by Oberon for his children and to manage time, ruled by Oberon; major dimensional weak point located in Kansas. * [[Purgatory|'Purgatory']]: Created by God for the Leviathan to be content, currently ruled by Eve and is the final resting place for monsters; major dimensional weak point is located in a forest in Maine. * [[Hell|'Hell']]: Created by God as the final resting place of wicked souls and inhabited by demons and fallen angels, ruled tumultuously by Crowley; major dimensional weak point is located in Detroit, Michigan. * [[The Veil|'The' Veil]]: Created by Death for his Reapers to work from, this realm is considered "in between" the Physical Universe and spiritual realms, ruled by Death; does not have any dimensional weak points but is responsible for their existence. * Physical Universe: Created by God, Pagan, Death, and Oberon and inhabited by mortal beings, no current ruler; dimensional weak points with spiritual realms are located on Earth. * Alternate Realities: There are dozens of alternate creations which hold unique inhabitants, different histories, and various unique realms separate from the others. Any being on the level of an Archangel or higher can craft alternate universes, given enough knowledge, which are limited in maximum comparative power depending on how much was used to create them. (example: a universe created by rank and file angel would not, from an internal perspective, be weaker to its inhabitants, but a demon from the same universe as the angel would be nearly invincible in it) Enough mystical energy can also make alternate dimensions/universes. **'Universe Where Heaven and Hell are at war': An alternate reality where the war between Heaven and Hell has turned Earth into a barren wasteland with angels and demons in a stalemate with humanity in the middle. The individual beings in this universe are weaker than the Primary one. Archangels, Princes of Hell, Nephesh, Leviathan, and Faeries do not have counterparts. A Eldritch Horror is present here. Category:Places Category:Places not on Earth Category:The Primordials